The present invention relates to a simplified Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) sample preparation consumable comprising a handle removably attachable to a wand assembly for dry or processed samples. The present invention also relates to a method of biological sampling for dry, liquid or processed samples.
The present invention pertains to preparing samples for Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) analysis in the field.
Conventional PCR analysis is a complex procedure, requiring a series of steps with laboratory equipment. Conventional PCR analysis requires skill exceeding that of most field personnel.
Conventional PCR analysis typically requires samples to be processed or treated prior to PCR analysis. A drawback to the sample processing is that it involves at least three complex steps. First, inhibitors such as humic acids and metals in the environment are removed. Second, the sample is filtered and concentrated. Third, a combination of reagents required by the PCR assay must be added to the sample.
Another drawback of conventional PCR analysis is the apparatus is not portable. Typically such conventional analysis is done at a lab, not in the field.